1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the ink jet recording of jetting ink droplets from a corresponding nozzle by deforming a pressure chamber by an actuator and, in particular, to an ink jet recording apparatus and method of performing tone recording by jetting a plurality of ink droplets from a corresponding nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 below discloses the technique of effecting multi-stage tone control by, while jetting a plurality of kinds of ink droplets from a corresponding nozzle communicating with a pressure chamber, controlling the number of times the jettings of various kinds of ink droplets and achieving an enhanced tone representation capability.
In this prior art technique, when an assumed jet volume corresponding to the tone value is given by the following expression
            ∑              i        =        1            N        ⁢          Vi      ×      Ki        ,where N is the number of kinds of ink droplets, Vi is a jet volume corresponding to the singly jetting of an i-th number of kinds of ink droplets, and Ki is a number of times the jettings of the i-th number of kinds of ink droplets corresponding to a given tone value.
The assumed jet volume is monotonically increased relative to the tone value.
Patent Document 1: JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 2001-347694.